Three times in love
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky se enamoró tres veces y en las tres veces lo estropeó. Hoy, siete años después, le cuenta a su ahijado sobre su vida antes de quedar como su guardián y de aquellos tres hombres (a los que adjudica nombres falsos) que perdió por ser un imbécil. Su ahijado tendrá que adivinar cuál de los tres es su padre.
1. You'll be in my heart

Hola! Regreso a la vida para traerles este fic de romance/misterio(?) en el cual estoy vertiendo mi corazón roto, pero ese es otro tema, antes quisiera aclarar algunos puntos importantes.

1.- Este fic tiene tres parejas con Yuri Plisetsky, a algunos no les gustarán unas y por eso pido que tengan respeto por aquello. Si algunas les gusta una pareja no digan groserías de la otra pareja, de decir algo así reportaré su comentario. Si esperan ver a su pareja favorita realizarse en este fic entonces les voy advirtiendo que puede que no sea así, este es un fic sobre el amor y del pasado, no una historia de realización de OTPs, lo siento.

2.- En estos momentos me encuentro en proceso de titulación (tesis) así que puede que no actualice tan seguido como me gustaría pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

3.- Soy de México, donde las groserías y palabras raras son el pan de cada día en el lenguaje, así que si alguien no entiende algo de lo que diga hagamelo saber para asesorarle.

4.- La idea principal de este fic surgió de la película "definitivamente quizás" pero la verdad es que no está basado 100% y terminé desviandome mucho cuando me puse a ver la serie de "Kuzu no honkai" así que si notan un parecido con el anime es porque me inspiró más el anime que la peli, además de mi corazón roto.

Eso era todo, espero por favor le den una oportunidad, acepto correcciones gramaticales, ortográficas, narrativas y de redacción.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky siempre ha sabido que la vida es una vil perra pero a veces esta se lo toma como reto y se vuelve más y más perra.

Si bien había pasado por una serie de eventos desafortunados (los cuales en realidad habían sido causa de su propia estupidez) entre sus dieciocho y veinte años, nada se comparaba con haber perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos en un accidente de coche hace un año, tener que mudarse a fuerzas a la tierra de sus desgracias (San Petersburgo) y convertirse en guardián del hijo de ambos difuntos a sus veintiséis años. Sí, la vida era una perra.

Hoy, se suponía que iba a ser un día normal, hasta que se dio cuenta en la mañana de que era el aniversario de la muerte de sus amigos. Tuvo que pedir permiso en el trabajo de salir más temprano y llevar a Valentín, su ahijado, a visitar la tuba justo un día después de que el niño tuviera su primera clase de educación sexual.

Si no fuera porque entre todo ese mar de emociones bizarras que le gobernaban el orgullo podía más, seguramente se pondría a llorar como un infante tal y como había hecho horas antes en su departamento al recordar la fecha ¿Cómo se podía ser tan miserable a los veintisiete años? Ah cierto, el karma por sus estúpideses pasadas.

Tras varios minutos donde el niño se quedó contemplando la tumba de sus papás en silencio mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin expresión alguna y él sólo pudiera sentarse en la tumba de atrás rememorando los mejores momentos que compartió con aquella pareja, el pequeño finalmente se levantó de la tumba y caminó seriamente hacía él limpiándose los ojos

–Tenemos que hablar–Yuri sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

Yuri jamás pensó en ser padre, ni siquiera la idea de ser tío se le pasó por la mente dado que salió hijo único, sin embargo aquel pequeño nació y sus amigos literalmente lo obligaron a pasar tiempo con él. Yuri inmediatamente adoró al bebé como si algo lo uniera a él más que la amistad con sus padres pero dado que no vivían en la misma ciudad no tenía que convivir más de lo necesario.  
Entonces llega aquel fatídico día, sus amigos mueren y aquel niño, con 10 años queda huérfano. Obviamente va al funeral, da el pésame a los conocidos, a las familias, ayuda a consolar al pequeño, se reencuentra con gente que apreciaba y demás, pero en ningún momento se esperó que un abogado le llamara y le dijera que estaba en la lista de la herencia. ¿Y qué le heredaron? Al hijo. Sí, fue a él a quien decidieron darle la responsabilidad y confianza de cuidar al pequeño en caso de que algo malo pasara, y aunque al principio entró en pánico, no se quejó ni lo negó; no había nada mejor para solucionar el mal karma que se cargaba desde sus 18 a 20 años que cuidar al hijo de una de las tres personas a las que lastimó en el pasado… pero una cosa era decirlo y otra era hacerlo.

–Entonces, se supone que mi papá mete su abeja en la flor de mi mamá, que vienen siendo los mismos lugares de donde orinan

–Valentín si tenías dudas debiste preguntar en clases–Yuri se encontraba conduciendo la vieja Van que le regaló su abuelo con aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules de copiloto.

–Jesse estuvo acaparando al maestro porque según sus padres él fue un accidente–Yuri se preguntaba cómo es que daban esas clases sin tener en conciencia que ese tipo de preguntas iban a darse–tío Yuri ¿Yo fui un accidente?–el rubio casi frena de golpe por la sorpresa. No podía decirle al niño que no lo fue porque a decir verdad él llegó antes de que sus papás se casaran, pero tampoco podía decirle que sí, sería deprimente.

–Fuiste… accidentalmente planeado

–¿Y eso que quiere decir?

–No tengo idea–Yuri no era un buen tutor, básicamente era como una de esas "malas madres" que no podían lidiar con el trabajo y el hijo al mismo tiempo, y ahora menos porque el niño ya iba para la adolescencia. Les había prometido, no, les había jurado a los padres de Valentín que evitaría a toda costa que el niño terminara siendo una basura como él en su tiempo y hasta ahora sentía que iba por mal camino.

–…tío Yuri

–Dime

–Tengo hambre–Yuri suspiró, al menos eso sí podía arreglar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, el rubio comenzó a cocinar algo de pasta boloñesa y una pequeña ensalada con jitomate y alcachofa. Sí había algo en lo que podía enorgullecerse con respecto a su nuevo trabajo de criador, si no es que era lo único, era en la manera en que alimentaba a Valentín. Su madre le había educado a comer de todo así que podía hacerle una buena dieta para que creciera como el apuesto hombre que se convertiría; malditos buenos genes que sacó el chamaco de sus padres.

–¿Quieres agua de betabel o de mandarina?

–Mandarina–dijo el pequeño y Yuri comenzó cortar deis mandarinas–tío Yuri ¿Por qué mis padres decidieron dejarme contigo?–a Yuri le sorprendió la pregunta, sobretodo porque no era de carácter sexual.

–La verdad no lo sé, creo que me tenían DEMASIADA confianza

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno…–Yuri tras cortar las mandarinas, prosiguió exprimirlas–estoy seguro de que hay gente mucho más capaz que yo de cuidarte, pero a lo mejor ninguno tenía los… las agallas, de protegerte como yo sería capaz. Creo que eso es lo que vieron tus padres en mí… o tal vez me vieron amargado y solo y pensaron que sería buena idea que nos hiciéramos compañía entre los dos para que no te amargaras ni te quedaras solo como yo

–Yo creo que eres genial como eres tío Yuri–Yuri sonrió conmovido al escuchar eso–cuando Iván me insulto por ser huérfano tú no tuviste miedo de insultarlo de vuelta o empujarlo, aunque después te hicieran llamar de la escuela y los padres de Iván te quisieran demandar

–Todo lo hago por ti Valentín–cuando terminó de exprimir, dejó colando el jugo y se dispuso a llenar una jarra con agua y endulzarla con miel–ve poniendo la mesa. Ya voy para allá–el pequeño le hizo caso. Yuri siguió enternecido, si no tuviese a ese niño con él, seguro su vida sería una completa bazofia.

Comieron en silencio. El niño parecía que de vez en cuando quería preguntar algo pero no lo hacía, tal vez porque sería asqueroso y arruinaría la cena; Yuri lo prefería así. Valentín se parecía mucho a sus padres, quizás más maduro que la madre y más inmaduro que el padre, pero cuando creciera seguro sería idéntico a ellos… no lo dejaría casarse nunca.

–Tío Yuri ¿Por qué la gente trata de tener hijos si no quiere?

–Eso… eso creo que lo aprendes más bien en secundaria–el niño sigue mirándole interrogante–¿Exactamente qué te dijeron en la escuela?

–Que cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho mucho mucho, se casan y deciden formar una familia y para eso el papá debía meter su abeja en la flor de la mamá y…

–Ok, ya lo veo. Verás, los adultos, cuando se quieren mucho consideran que… meter la abeja en la flor, es la mejor manera de demostrar cuanto se quieren y por eso lo hacen, para mostrar que se quieren, por eso a veces los niños son "accidentes" porque sólo querían amarse, no tener al hijo

–Oh…–dijo el niño haciendo una perfecta O con su boca–entonces ¿El tío Yuri ha metido su abeja en la flor de alguien sin buscar tener hijos?

–Eso… eso queda fuera de discusión–el rubio se levanta, recoge los platos y los deja en el fregadero. Toma un trapo y comienza a limpiar la barra donde hizo la comida.

–Creo que es tiempo de que me cuentes la historia

–¿Sobre cómo se conocieron tus padres?

–No, sobre porque tú no te quedaste con mi padre–Yuri dejó de limpiar la barra y le miró interrogante–sabes, antes de que mis padres murieran, mi mamá tenía a una amiga que quería mucho y venía de vez en cuando a la casa

–Sí, creo que sé a quién te refieres

–Bueno, una vez las escuché hablando y su amiga le dijo que si no hubiera sido por ti yo no hubiera nacido–la mirada de duda del rubio se transformó en una de sorpresa–pero también dijo que también pudiste haber sido tú la causa por la que no hubiera nacido, porque tú y papá estuvieron enamorados–y de sorpresa ahora se había transformado en horror. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de mantener la compostura.

–Sabes, es posible que tu mamá y su amiga hayan estado ebrias para decir algo así

–¿Con helado?

–Bueno, yo a veces mezclo vodka con helado de naranja–confesó.

–Cuéntame la historia–insistió Valentín mientras daba pequeños saltitos en la silla.

–No creo que sea una buena idea

–¿Por qué no?

–No es una historia para niños y porque de tener que contártela te tendría que contar toda la historia de todas las personas a las que Yuri Plisetsky les arruinó la vida en algún momento y las… cosas tontas que hice–por no decir pendejadas.

–¿Tuviste otra pareja además de mi papá?

–¿Quién dice que fuimos pareja alguna vez yo y tu padre?

–Bueno, cuando dos personas están enamoradas tienen una relación y Yúliya dice que no necesariamente se meten las abejas a las flores hasta estar casados, así que…

–En realidad eso es una mera suposición, a veces uno puede pasar años enamorado de alguien sin saber que esa misma persona está enamorada de él también, cuando seas mayor podrás ver películas sobre el tema– decidido, no lo dejaría casarse nunca, ni siquiera dejaría entras a la casa a futuros pretendientes y pretendientas.

–¿Y eso fue lo que les pasó a ti y a mi papá?–el rubio sólo rio de manera sarcástica–por favor, cuéntame la verdad, ya sé cómo nacen los bebes y tengo amigos que sus padres están divorciados así que puedo entenderlo

–No se trata sobre saber de esos temas, sino del contexto en cómo ocurren esas cosas–Yuri se quitó el delantal y caminó hacia el comedor–es hora de dormir

–Entonces puedes contarme la historia para que me vaya a dormir–el rubio en respuesta sólo le dio empujoncitos en la espalda para guiarlo a su cuarto. Al llegar el niño siguió insistiendo–además el maestro nos explicó que si un hombre puede meterle su abeja a otro pero en vez de una flor es una…

–Por favor no hablemos de eso–le interrumpió y se sentó en la cama junto al niño, que seguía mirándole curioso–de acuerdo, admito que en algún punto tu padre y yo tuvimos "algo" pero quedó en el pasado, tú padre conoció a tu madre, se casaron, te tuvieron y fin de la historia

–Pero si tú y mi papá estaban enamorados ¿Por qué no te casaste tú con él?

–Porque soy imbécil y tu mamá apareció para demostrarlo

–¿Mamá te quito a mi papá?

–Pues… diría que más bien lo salvó de mí

–¿Por qué?–ya le estaba exasperando tanta pregunta.

–¡Porque soy un…! Un tonto–corrigió antes de gritar una grosería frente al niño–hice muchas cosas tontas en la vida Valentín ¡Muchas! Y aun así tus padres me perdonaron todas y cada una de las babosadas que cometí, a pesar del daño físico y emocional que le causé a tu padre

–… ¿Le hiciste daño a mi papá?

–…bastante–no tenía caso mentirle al niño–y tu mamá se encargó de curarle todo ese daño. Ambos se casaron y te tuvieron porque se amaban y yo ya no tenía lugar allí más que como el tío Yuri

–… ¿Me odias por eso?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, para nada, todo lo contrario–le acarició el cabello–tu papá era una persona tan considerada, tan dulce y que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí y tú mamá era… dios, era un encanto total. Tú eres el producto de ambos y desde el momento en que naciste te adoré, de no hacerlo jamás hubiese aceptado ser tu padrino si algo les pasaba

–… ¿También los extrañas?

–Sí, todos y cada uno de los días los extraño con todo mi corazón–lo acercó más para abrazarlo–pero ten esto por seguro, los que nos aman jamás nos dejan, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones–lo separó de nuevo para verlo–ellos están en ti y siempre lo van a estar

–¿Por mi cabello y mis ojos?

–No sólo por ello. En tus gestos, tu forma de reírte, tus gustos, incluso sacaste los encantos de tu madre, lo cual será un problema cuando crezcas

–Cuéntame la historia… la historia de ti y mis padres–volvió a insistir y Yuri se apartó volteando la cabeza–por favor

–Ya te lo dije, no es una historia para niños

–¡Pero necesito saber!

–¡No necesitas saber!

–Sí, sí lo necesito–el rubio miró al pequeño que parecía ya desesperado–necesito saberlo, necesito entender

–… ¿Qué necesitas entender?

–La razón por la que no eres feliz

–¿Pero qué…? Claro que soy feliz

–No lo eres, lo he visto–Yuri sintió que algo resonaba en su interior, como si las piezas de su corazón roto chocaran para avisarle que seguían ahí, rotas–no me importa si es por mi o por otra razón, eso no cambiará nuestra relación ni hará menos sincero el cariño que me tienes, pero necesito saberlo para que ambos podamos ayudarnos a sanar–Yuri miró al niño. Sus ojos azules brillaban tratando de convencerlo.

Se levantó y caminó hacía el closet para sacar el pijama de Valentín. Unos segundos después volteó de nuevo a ver al pequeño que seguía esperando una respuesta positiva.

–De acuerdo–el chico sonrió–pero no te la voy a dejar fácil

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Como ya te dije, para contarte la historia de porque tu padre y yo no nos quedamos juntos y entiendas por qué "no soy feliz"–eso último lo dijo con comillas aéreas–tengo que contarte muchas de las babosadas que hice en los inicios de mi adultez, más revelarte algunos secretos de personas que conoces y añadir detalles que, si bien no son del todo de tus padres, son fundamentales para que sepas porqué las cosas salieron como salieron

–Aja

–Así que más que la historia mía con tu padre te contaré la historia de las tres veces que estuve seriamente enamorado

–¿Las qué…?

–Me preguntaste si tuve alguna otra pareja antes de tu padre, la verdad es que tuve tres romances antes, durante y después de tu padre

–Oh…

–Voy a cambiar los nombres de todos los personajes

–… aja

–Y por lo mismo no sabrás quienes de todos son tus padres

–¡Oh! Como una historia de misterio

–Exacto, una historia de misterio sobre las tres veces que Yuri Plisetsky se enamoró, subtitulada: cómo se puede ser tan baboso–el chico rio–ponte cómodo Valentín, porque no será una historia corta

Continuará…

* * *

Muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué llamé al niño Valentín? Bueno, quería más que nada un nombre neutral, uno que no pudieran decir si era Kazajo, ruso, japones, canadiense, etc. y pues se me ocurrió este, así de simple.

Para el siguiente capítulo quisiera oir sus teorías ¿Quiénes creen que sean los padres de Valentín? Aun no porque es temprano pero eso sí, debieron tenerle MUCHA confianza a Yuri para dejarles a su hijo.

Bye bye


	2. In Regards to love: Eros

Hola a todos!

Este capítulo es más una introducción (sí, otra) y también para seguir confundiendo gente, porque ya sabemos como está actualmente la situación de Yuri, la pregunta es ¿Cómo llego a eso?  
Ya he leido algunos reviews que me han dicho sobre quienes creen que sean los padres de Valentín y me agradan sus teorías, nada más que no voy a revelarles nada, sólo dejaré pistas confusas porque me gusta ver arder el mundo(?) espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Valentín se encontraba metido a su cama con su pijama puesta. Yuri se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama usando unos peluches del pequeño como apoyo.

–¿Realmente quieres esto?

–Sí

–Ya te he dicho que no es una historia agradable

–Aja–Yuri estaba seguro de que el pequeño no sabía realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo al pedirle que le contara aquella historia, ni siquiera sabía por qué iba a contarle todo su drama, bien podría inventarle una de esas historias clásicas de "nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, las cosas no salieron bien y nos fuimos por caminos separados" pero no, ahí iba de pendejo a contarle sus desgracias a un niño de once años.

Valentín le había dicho que él quería que se lo contara para saber por qué no era feliz y para que ambos se sanaran pero ¿Cómo le iba a ayudar a sanar rememorar aquella época? Sólo le quedaba ser sincero y averiguarlo junto con su pequeño ahijado.

–¿Listo?

–¡Sí!

–De acuerdo...

* * *

 _Érase una vez, en una tierra fría, ruidosa y algo deprimente llamada Rusia, vivía un joven ambicioso llamado Yuri Plisetsky. Aquel joven vivía con su abuelo y su gato Misha_. _Su vida era muy agradable. No tenía amigos pero sí tenía buenas notas, un abuelo amoroso, un gato de compañía y podía aguantar el frio, con eso se daba bien servido… pero, como ya sabemos, aquel joven era un idiota y ambicioso, así que en vez de ver las cosas buenas que tenía se fijó en lo único malo: su posición económica.  
_

 _Tenía apenas quince años cuando un buen día se despertó de su cama casi gritando…_

 _–Voy a obtener un gran trabajo en la industria de la moda y le compraré una mansión a mi abuelo y a mi gato–y con ese sueño iluso decidió buscar intercambios y a trabajar a medio tiempo para lograrlo._

oooo

–Pero sí trabajas en la industria de la moda–interrumpió el pelinegro.

–Bueno… sí, supongo que no puedo decir que aquello salió mal–volteó la cara– pero la cosa no es que haya cumplido ese sueño, sino en donde lo traté de cumplir–el niño se reacomodó en la cama y miró expectante– en fin…

oooo

 _Sin tiempo que perder, el ambicioso vándalo ruso, una vez graduado de la preparatoria (sí, ya nos saltamos hasta esa parte) se puso a tramitar para todas las mejores escuelas de moda de TODO el país, sin excepción alguna… pero claro, no cualquier escuela aceptaría a un chico de economía baja que, aun con calificaciones perfectas, tenía un historial de conducta que dejaba mucho que desear._

–Yuratchka ven a cenar, estar pegado al teléfono no hará que suene más rápido–le dijo su abuelo desde la cocina. El rubio miró al anciano no tan anciano; adoraba a ese hombre, era lo único que realmente le importaba en esa vida, pero en esos momentos podía ser capaz de gritarle si seguía insistiendo en alejarlo del teléfono mientras la llamada que cambiaría su futuro podía cambiar el rumbo de su vida. –Hice bortch

–Abuelo, juro que cenaré tu delicioso bortch en cuanto pase la hora de salida de los académicos que estén encargados de llamar a los aceptados

–Pero eso ya será hasta las 9:00 pm. No querrás volver a tener pesadillas con que naces de…

–Por favor no toquemos ese tema–y como si lo hubiese invocado, el teléfono sonó en ese momento y el rubio contestó inmediatamente– ¿Diga?... Sí soy yo…

 _Y así Valentín, es como firmé mi sentencia para el eterno desastre… pero ese no es el punto de la historia. Me aceptaron en una universidad a la que llamaremos "academia de artes abstractas y bizarras" en San Petersburgo. Inmediatamente empaqué mis cosas, mis ahorros, mi gato y me despedí de mi abuelo con la promesa de que llegaría a ser alguien exitoso en la vida y le compraría su mansión… lo cual sabemos que nunca sucedió pero sí logré pagarle una señora del quehacer._

oooo

–¿Es por eso que odias tanto San Petersburgo? ¿Por la escuela?

– No Valentín, la escuela no era el problema, sino yo mismo – el pequeño le miró como quien no entiende ni madres. –no es que odie este lugar, sino que me recuerda todas las cosas que hice y el cómo me sentí en ese entonces

–Aquí conociste a mis padres

–Si, así es. Fue aquí donde por primera vez me enamoré...

 _Llegué a San Petersburgo el 2 de agosto, una semana antes de que iniciaran las clases, dispuesto a cumplir esa meta en aquella ciudad donde no conocía a nadie.  
Recuerdo el primer día que visité la academia, fue ese mismo día donde se desató toda la locura y la serie de estupideces que cometí iniciaría…_

–Y decías que no iba a llegar tan lejos viejo maestro de matemáticas–dijo para sus adentros el rubio mientras ingresaba a la zona administrativa para meter sus papeles. Ahí mismo le explicaron que mañana darían un día especial para recorrer por completo la escuela y dar a conocer los programas y otras informaciones necesarias respecto a lo académico. Yuri agradeció la información y salió de ahí.

Llego al patio, el cual era enorme. El frio aún no iniciaba así que el pasto se encontraba verde y bonito, así que decidió darse un pequeño paseo por su cuenta por el paraje hasta llegar a una pequeña colina que había cerca de los límites y admirar los edificios donde comenzaría su camino al éxito. Sonrió levemente ante aquello y dio un giro para mirar también el otro lado, donde había algunos salones y pequeños edificios de los que desconocía sus usos. Podría tranquilamente tirarse ahí y dormirse un rato pero sus ojos detectaron otra presencia.

Bajo la colina, en el pasto, en medio de las pequeñas flores amarillas, se encontraba un sujeto vestido con un traje negro bastante extravagante; tenía piedras incrustadas de un lado y en su cinturón, la tela negra parecía de látex pero del lado izquierdo la tela se veía gris un tanto transparente, con un pequeño faldón de sólo el lado izquierdo y una línea gris en la pierna derecha que llegaba al muslo.

 _Yo había llegado con un propósito, todo lo demás me parecía algo sin importancia. Jamás tuve amigos, las chicas que me buscaban me parecían molestas y todo lo relacionado con el mundo me aborrecía; en aquel entonces sólo me importaban mi abuelo y el gato… pero cuando vi a aquel sujeto desconocido entre las flores, algo cambió por completo en mí._

El hombre se encontraba en una posición bastante seductora, apoyándose con una pierna sacando la cadera y los brazos sueltos. De pronto los levantó en un movimiento de abrir los antebrazos y bajarlos, luego un juego con los brazos como si tuviera una esfera invisible que tenía que pasar pos su cabeza, para luego estirarlos de frente, dar un paso hacia atrás apoyándose ahora con la otra pierna, alzar los brazos sobre su cabeza y jalarlos hacia abajo. Hizo una sonrisa, como si mirara alguien y tras aquello su cuerpo entero comenzó a moverse en una danza tan sensual, tan hermosa pero a la vez tan inocente, como quien trata de seducir a alguien por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes quedaron completamente maravillados ante esa visión.

 _Parecía que estuviera deslizándose en el aire, su cuerpo se movía con tanta gracia y su rostro calmado expresaba todo con sus ojos cuando estos se abrían. No había música sonando y eso era lo más increíble, porque con cada movimiento de manos, cada pequeño salto, cada giro, era como si produjese una nota musical que acompañaba a la otra en ritmo y harmonía. Todo su cuerpo producía música y eso fue lo que me dejó encantado al momento._

Yuri admiró al bailarín por un buen rato en aquel jardín, usando ese traje negro ajustado, moviéndose al compás de su propia melodía. Por ahí de las 7:00 el bailarín se detuvo, recogió sus cosas y se marchó. El rubio por impulso lo siguió con sigilo hasta la entrada de lo que parecía un gimnasio bastante pequeño, seguro mañana se lo mostrarían en el recorrido.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta la abrió un poco para asomarse y vio un lugar de piso de madera y muchos espejos. "Un salón de baile" pensó, tenía mucha lógica si aquel sujeto era de la carrera de baile. El bailarín dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se desabrochó el seguro del cuello; a Yuri se le paró el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Aquel pelinegro, gracias a su flexibilidad, logró bajarse el cierre de la espalda, mostrándole al ojiverde una espalda blanca y bien ejercitada pero sin llegar a ser musculosa. Siguió con las mangas y antes que se quitara por completo toda la parte de arriba salió corriendo despavorido.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en el baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría. No era que se hubiese excitado sexualmente, fue más la emoción de admirar ese hermoso cuerpo, como cuando te emocionas al ver un paisaje espectacular y tu corazón no deja de latir y te llenas de un calor inexplicable.

 _Yuri Plisetsky, dieciocho años de edad, ingresado a la academia de artes abstractas y bizarras, por primera sintió curiosidad por otro ser humano, por un bailarín solitario de cabellos negros._

oooo

–¡Mi papá tenía el cabello negro! ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

–Sí, no cantes victoria Valentín

–Suena muy hermoso ese encuentro, como en las películas donde el príncipe conoce a la princesa

–Sí, en un inicio las cosas parecían así… pero al siguiente día las cosas cobraron otro sentido…

oooo

 _Llegué muy puntual al tour de la escuela. Había muchos alumnos, la gran mayoría con cabello teñido, pircings y demás. Sin embargo mi emoción por la academia se había esfumado, estaba feliz sí, pero sólo podía pensar en el bailarín del otro día y cómo le haría para ir con los alumnos de baile y encontrarlo, porque por sus movimientos era obvio que sería de uno o dos grados superior. Sin embargo, dados los malditos genes que a veces se carga la gente, jamás me esperé lo siguiente que pasó…_

–Buenos días a todos, bienvenidos a su primer año en la academia. Yo soy el maestro encargado de los alumnos de ballet pero también seré el tutor de su generación, mucho gusto– el bailarín misterioso resultó ser un maestro de la academia y además, ahora portaba unos lentes sosos, su cabello negro estaba peinado de manera anticuada y esos movimientos con las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera frente a un comité de evaluación de tesis mataban por completo la imagen mágica y hermosa que le había otorgado ayer a Yuri en la noche. Se sintió timado.  
El maestro dejó de mover sus manos y revisó un block de notas que traía en su brazo acomodando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, con sólo ese movimiento alborotó todo el interior del rubio y no fue el único ¿Qué era? ¿Su aura? ¿Sus ojos grandes brillantes? ¿Feromonas quizás?–pueden llamarme Katsudon-sensei

oooo

–Espera… ¿Katsudon es su nombre?

–Te dije que iba a inventar todos los nombres de los personajes de la historia

–Katsudon no es un nombre, es un platillo japonés de cerdo y arroz con huevo

–Sigue siendo un nombre, sólo que de un alimento– el niño, aun no convencido del todo, suspiró.

–De acuerdo… entonces ¿Te enamoraste de un maestro? ¿Qué no aquello sólo les pasa a los niños de primaria con sus maestras?

–Valentín, puedo dejar de contarte la historia en cualquier momento

–… prosigue tío Yuri

oooo

 _El recorrido por el campus fue bastante aburrido, mas nunca dejé de admirar al maestro que nos guiaba buscando algún indicio de la bomba seductora de ayer. En muchas ocasiones hacía énfasis en las clases extra-curriculares, que era algo así como un taller básico distinto a lo que elegíamos para la carrera. Yo ya estaba inscrito en la carrera de diseño y confección, pero en el momento en que Katsudon dijo "pueden incluso tomar una clase conmigo de ballet sin que afecte sus actividades normales" me tentó de inmediato, sólo y únicamente para saber si ahí podría verle nuevamente._

–Bueno, ya les he mostrado todo lo necesario. Voy a nombrar la lista para que pasen por su llave y ubicación de casillero, después pueden pasar a la cafetería por algo de comida o simplemente retirarse– el maestro regresó su vista al block de notas y comenzó a repetir los nombres, –Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, Minami Kenjirou, Seung-Gil Lee…– y así fue repitiendo nombres hasta llegar al del rubio ruso, –Yuratchka Plisetsky– al rubio le dio un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de ese hombre. Caminó (como si de un robot se tratase) hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, el cual le sonrió.

–Aquí tienes tus llaves, Yuri– le extendió unas llaves junto con un papel donde decía el número y en qué parte estaba ubicado. El rubio acercó su mano y tomó el objeto casi rosándole los dedos al remitente, sonrojándose por el contacto. –Bienvenido a la academia– a Yuri le molestó que el sujeto no reaccionara como él y hasta se sintió patético por hacerlo ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Bueno, no era lo mismo un adulto que un joven hormonal como él.

Asintió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí antes de seguir poniéndose en ridículo.

oooo

–Hm…

–¿Qué sucede Valentín?

–Intento analizar a Katsudon para saber si él es mi padre o no. Normalmente el primer romance en las historias resulta ser sólo una forma de introducción a los grandes problemas, así que quizás mi padre sea el siguiente personaje

–Es curioso que lo menciones porque justo vamos a entrar a ese terreno…

oooo

 _La cafetería estaba llenísima y todos los estudiantes que veía me parecían demasiado excéntricos. Veía a sujetos con barba a pesar de ser jóvenes, chicas con el cabello teñido de varios colores, sujetos muy rudos y otros de apariencia delicada, he incluso los más extravagantes podía jurar que en realidad eran maestros y no alumnos. Una pesadilla para alguien que aborrece la interacción social._ _  
_

 _Afortunadamente vi una mesa que aún se hallaba vacía y corrí hasta ella, sólo para que de la nada un sujeto se sentara en ella. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera impresión que me dio: chaqueta de cuero, suéter gris, bufanda negra en su cuello, pantalones flojos, botas de motero, cabello negro rapado por debajo, ojos pequeños, facciones muy marcadas, maduras diría yo: un rebelde_ _  
_

oooo

–¿Cabello negro también?

–Sí, exacto–el niño se frustró–por donde lo viras el tipo se veía feroz y estaba cohibido por aquello, y claro, lo primero que me vino a decir es…

oooo

–¿Te vas a sentar o no?

–¿He?–despertó de su impresión.

–Realmente no me importa, si no tienes lugar siéntete libre de sentarte aquí–el rubio, aún cohibido por la reacción de ese sujeto de grado superior, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo y comer rápido. –Mi nombre es DJ Bear

–Yuri Plisetsky–dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Tomó una cucharada de su bortch y se lo metió a la boca. El sujeto también comía sin despegar sus ojos de su comida y eso le agradó a Yuri, que respetaba su hora del almuerzo, sin embargo paso el rato y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto le miraba y no de forma disimulada, estaba frente suyo mirándole directamente–¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

–…

–¿Ahora no hablas?–el sujeto le miró unos segundos más y luego regresó su atención a su comida. Yuri no supo explicar que fue eso pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar de lugar y se quedó ahí. Una vez que ambos terminaron sus almuerzos, el pelinegro se levantó primero y sacó de su mochila una hoja de propaganda y se la extendió al ojiverde–¿Y esto?

–Es una fiesta de bienvenida, la hacemos siempre el primer fin de semana del inicio de semestre. Te estoy invitando

–Oh… gracias–toma la hoja. En la imagen se veían muchos colores y anunciaba que sería una de esas fiestas locas donde trafican alcohol, bailaban con música al volumen más alto y la gran mayoría terminaba en algún cubículo del baño teniendo sexo sin protección; era de esos ambientes a los que iba para verse genial pero terminaba detestando al final de la noche.

–Ven–fue lo único que le dijo el tipo antes de retirarse y Yuri no supo si aquello fue una orden o una petición. Igual guardaría la hoja por si las dudas.

 _Y ese fue mi primer encuentro con DJ Bear. Fue muy extraño, el sujeto era serio y todo en el gritaba "chico malo" "peligro" "posible Brayan" pero no podía decir que me desagradara como muchas otras personas que me desagradaban al primer momento de conocerlos. En cualquier caso decidí no hablarle de nuevo si él no me hablaba primero y todo estaría tranquilo… o eso creí, porque si DJ Bear me pareció raro en el primer encuentro, nada se compararía con lo que vino después._

A Yuri sólo le quedaba ir a conocer el que sería su casillero el resto de su tiempo en aquella escuela y fue corriendo a verlo antes de irse.

Cuando llegó inmediatamente se le ocurrieron cuales calcomanías o cosas de animal print pondría para hacerlo suyo. Lo abrió para asegurarse de que era la llave y sonrió ligeramente, a su mente volvió la imagen de aquel profesor que le sonrió al entregarle la llave y rosó su mano. Al darse cuenda de esos pensamientos se sonrojó violentamente y agitó la cabeza tratando de ignorar eso pero era imposible. Algo, no sabía que, pero algo le había ocurrido en el primer momento que vio a ese hombre y eso sólo podía ser algo malo ¿Verdad?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando el casillero de al lado se abrió de golpe dejando la puerta abierta hasta su máximo e impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte suya.

El rubio volteó molesto a ver al sujeto de al lado. Era alguien muy alto y fornido, con el peinado parecido al de DJ Bear pero peinado para abajo y con un tatuaje de una hoja de maple en su brazo.

–¡Hey!–le llamó y el sujeto le volteó a ver confundido, –quita tu mugre puerta de mi casillero–le exigió y el sujeto, luego de mirarle por unos segundos dudoso le sonrió con algo de superioridad.

–Hay maneras más amables de pedir las cosas, novato

–¡¿AH?!–gritó entre enojo y sorpresa. Apartó la puerta del casillero del otro de un manotazo. –Como si fuera a hacerlo imbécil

–Vaya, que feroz. Deberías respetar más a tus sempais–siguió diciendo burlonamente–especialmente en esta escuela, nunca sabes si la persona a la que insultaste terminará siendo un famoso músico o un directivo profesional de la música

–En esas deberías ser tú quien tuviera cuidado a quien trata de manera inferior–Yuri al fin puede cerrar su puerta, –y no hables como si los de música fueran los importantes sí son los más sobrevalorados e idiotas de todo–dijo insultando los lentes en el cabello de aquel pelinegro.

–Vamos, vamos, no seas tan brusco ¿Te desagradan los músicos?

–No me gusta la música en general–el sujeto le miró sorprendido ante esa respuesta y luego lo observó de arriba abajo.

–… ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

–Sujeto al que más te vale no molestar mientras tenga su casillero a tu lado–se alejó rápidamente de ahí, mientras el tipo le gritaba.

–¡Yo soy El gran rey! ¡Recuerda ese nombre!–y desgraciadamente Yuri jamás olvidaría ese nombre.

oooo

–¡Espera! –Gritó el pelinegro– ¿No te gustaba la música?

–… Era una etapa–había olvidado que decirle a ese niño que no le gustaba la música era como decirle que era un drogadicto– mira, era joven y estúpido, juro que he cambiado y ahora disfruto mucho de ella

–¿Me lo prometes?

–Sí, te lo prometo

–Bien… entonces prosigue

–Bueno, ese fue mi primero día de clases y creo que puede ser una buena introducción para la historia, después iremos con lo que sigue.

–¿Entonces Katsudon, DJ Bear y El gran rey, son los que podrían ser mi padre?–el rubio asintió–¿Por qué todos los chicos de los que te enamoraste tienen el pelo negro?–Yuri iba a contestar pero luego se quedó callado, ahora que lo pensaba bien quizás si había un patrón en los chicos con los que salió. Decidió ignorar aquello para después y cambiar de tema.

–Creo que por la misma razón por la que a tu padre le gustaban de ojos azules–el niño le miró interrogante, –y eso será el tema de mañana, por ahora descansa que mañana tienes escuela temprano–le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto.

–Tío Yuri–le llamó el pequeño antes de que saliera–buenas noches

–Buenas noches Valentín–apagó la luz y salió del cuarto yéndose al suyo.

Una vez en su habitación, se puso su camisa de pijama y se tiró exhausto a la cama. Jamás pensó que algún día iba a contarle sus tres patéticas historias de amor a un pequeño de once años y que aquello iba a ser más gratificante de lo que hubiese esperado.

Lo que no le había dicho a Valentín es que en realidad no se había encontrado a Dj Bear en la cafetería, sino fumando detrás de la escuela y que en realidad sí se había quedado mirando a Katsudon desvestirse y vestirse nuevamente.

Continuará…

* * *

Ya había dicho que pondría nombres falsos así que, aunque es muy obvio quien es quien, los seguiré llamando así durante toda la historia hasta que Valentín se de cuenta de quienes son sus padres. En el siguiente capítulo ya no habrá tantas interrupciones por parte de Valentín y veremos a los demás personajes, una vez que eso ocurra iré poniendo más y más capítulos de la vida de Yuri en San Petersburgo hasta llegar a las relaciones con los padres de Valentín.

Por cierto, no les dije pero esta historia también la pueden encontrar en Wattpad a nombre de _Isabel Vargas Capuleto_ _,_ para que luego no piensen que es plágio, somos la misma persona lo juro :D

Eso es todo por hoy! Hasta la proxima vez que termine alguna parte del marco teórico!

Bye bye


End file.
